The purpose of the Viral Vector Core is to provide packaged virus vectors for investigators being carried out as a part of the Gene Therapy for Metabolic Disorders program. Recombinant DNA manipulations will be carried out in the laboratories of the individual investigators to generate specific vector constructs. These vector constructs will then be packaged in the Viral Vector Core, relying on extensive experience of the vector core laboratory in the procedures carried out for these preparations. Vector types to be prepared for this program include recombinant adeno- associated virus vectors, lentivirus vectors, and adenovirus vectors for Projects 2, 3, and 4, respectively. The Viral Vector Core will also provide guidance on vector construct design and analysis for vector-mediated gene transfer into target cell populations. As each project moves toward a clinical trial (e.g., Project 3), work of the Vector Core may include GLP testing of materials (e.g., packaging cell lines) being sent to the University's GMP gene therapy manufacturing facility, the Gene Therapeutics unit (Dr. Schott McIvor, Director) at the Molecular and Cellular Therapeutics Facility. In this case, the facilities and staff of this large facility may assume responsibility (and funding) for the same vector production activities at the alternate location on the St. Paul Campus.